Winter love
by Dhost
Summary: Martín faz uma visita a Luciano, mas este ficou preso fazendo umas entregas pro Paulo, sozinho lá fora no frio. Que bom então que o argentino está disposto a ajudá-lo a se esquentar, mas não exatamente do jeito que Luciano esperava. Pelo menos, não sem muita provocação antes... BrasilXArgentina.


**Nome:** Winter Love

**Autora: **Dhost

**Pairing: **BrArg

**Rating: **MA

**Sinopse: **Martín faz uma visita a Luciano, mas este ficou preso fazendo umas entregas pro Paulo, sozinho lá fora no frio. Que bom então que o argentino está disposto a ajudá-lo a se esquentar, mas não exatamente do jeito que Luciano esperava. Pelo menos, não sem muita provocação antes...

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya e os personagens Luciano e Martín pertencem à comunidade Latin Hetalia no LiveJournal e às suas respectivas criadoras. Essa história foi inspirada por um fanart feito pela Zulenha ( .com), do qual, infelizmente, eu perdi o link. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos, ela foi feita apenas para diversão.

**N/A: **Essa foi uma fanfic que eu escrevi de presente pra Luiza ( .com) há um tempo atrás e finalmente criei coragem pra postar. Essa foi a minha primeira vez escrevendo BrArg então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo.

**~~/~~  
**

**Winter Love**

Ótimo, Luciano pensou ao desligar seu celular. Martín já estava na sua casa enquanto ele estava preso fazendo uns serviços pro São Paulo.

Era uma ironia, realmente. Era para os seus estados o ajudarem a diminuir a sua quantidade de trabalho, não para aumentá-la, mas o Paulo fica tão sério e _digno_ naqueles ternos dele, distribuindo ordens feito o dono de uma grande empresa, que nem passou pela cabeça de Luciano dizer não.

E, pra piorar, o tempo estava _congelando_. Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra, numa tentativa de fazê-las esquentar dentro das luvas que ele usava, mas não parecia estar funcionando. Pelo menos ele só tinha mais uma pasta de documentos pra entregar e ai ele poderia voltar pra sua casa quentinha e confortável.

E passar um tempo com Martín.

Enquanto isso, o argentino tinha feito uso do seu tempo sozinho para se sentir em casa na casa de Luciano. Ele desempacotou os produtos que havia trazido e os arrumou nas prateleiras do banheiro, tomou um banho e trocou o seu terno por roupas mais confortáveis e então se sentou no sofá para assistir um pouco de TV e esperar Luciano chegar.

Ele não teve que esperar muito; não havia se passado nem meia hora quando ele ouviu o barulho de uma chave sendo enfiada na fechadura e o ranger da porta da frente abrindo. Ele desligou a TV a tempo de ouvir Luciano gritar "Cheguei!" ainda da porta de entrada, a voz meio abafada pela distância. Aquilo fez Martín sorrir. Ele havia sentido muita saudade do brasileiro, não que ele fosse admitir isso. No lugar, ele usou a voz mais aborrecida que podia e gritou de volta: "Finalmente!"

"Urgh, nem me fala." – Foi a resposta de Luciano enquanto ele entrava na sala, nem ligando para o aparente mau humor do argentino – "O Paulo é um grande aproveitador, sério. Você tem noção de que ele me fez rodar metade do centro da cidade pra levar uns documentos pra ele?"

Martín bufou, se virando no sofá pra encarar o Brasil, no entanto, o comentário que ele ia fazer de "É culpa sua se os outros te fazem de Office Boy" morreu na sua garganta quando ele viu as roupas que o outro usava. Ou, melhor dizendo, o _tanto_ de roupas que ele usava.

Luciano estava em roupa completa de inverno, completamente empacotado dentro de sabe-se lá quantos casacos, calça, luvas e até um cachecol. Martín passou o olhar pela roupa do outro e então por sua própria roupa, uma camisa simples e calças, e então olhou para o outro de novo.

"Que foi?" Luciano, que estava parado perto do sofá tentando desenrolar o cachecol do pescoço, parou ao notar o olhar do argentino. Martín levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Você foi entregar documentos no Polo Norte, por acaso?"

Luciano bufou. "Tá frio lá fora, tá bem?"

"Não tá tão frio assim..."

"Você só diz isso porque ficou ai sentado no sofá vendo TV todo esse tempo."

Martín revirou os olhos. "Não. Eu digo isso porque deve estar no mínimo uns 20 graus lá fora e você já está vestido pra ir pro Alasca."

"Olha, a culpa não é minha, ok? Eu sou um país tropical, eu sou _quente."_ – Luciano não pôde evitar um sorrisinho divertido, mas que logo sumiu em um bico – "Eu nem deveria _ter_ invernos. A culpa é desse aquecimento global que tá ferrando com todo o clima."

Martín levantou do sofá. "Não é culpa do aquecimento global que você é fresco."

"_Eu _sou fresco?" – Luciano fez cara de ultraje – "Falou aquele que passa 30 cremes na cara todas as..."

Ele não pôde terminar a frase, porque nesse momento o argentino segurou o seu rosto e o beijou. Brasil relaxou imediatamente e correspondeu ao beijo. Era isso que ele queria, era por isso que ambos estiveram esperando. Por mais divertido que fosse matar as saudades com uma de suas velhas discussões bobas, matar as saudades com um beijo era mil vezes melhor. Quando Martín se afastou, Luciano tinha um de seus grandes sorrisos no rosto. "Oi." - Ele disse.

"Oi..." – E fácil assim era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se Luciano tivesse acabado de chegar. Martín passou uma das mãos pelo rosto bronzeado dele. "Nossa, você tá congelando!" – Assim de perto ele pôde ver que o rosto de Luciano estava vermelho e queimado do vento frio.

"Eu _disse_ que tava frio lá fora!" – A voz de Luciano parecia vitoriosa, mas ele estava ocupado demais pegando e segurando as mãos de Martín de encontro ao seu rosto para dar muito mais atenção a isso. – "As suas mãos tão quentes..."

Martín não pôde se segurar, Luciano parecia tão... Fofo daquele jeito, que ele teve que se inclinar e beijá-lo de novo. O beijo durou um longo tempo e foi seguido de outro e outro, até que o argentino começou a dizer com a boca ainda perto da do outro. "Se você quiser... eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra te esquentar."

Ele pôde sentir o sorriso de Luciano se formando contra sua boca, seu corpo se inclinando mais pra perto enquanto as mãos dele soltavam as suas e começavam a deslizar pelos seus braços. "Ah é..?"

"É." Ele lhe deu mais um beijo rápido e se soltou, se encaminhando para fora da sala. Luciano não perdeu tampo em segui-lo, mas sua expressão se tornou confusa ao ver o argentino passar reto pela escada que levava até o segundo andar e, consequentemente, ao quarto do brasileiro.

"Ei, onde você ta indo?"

"Cozinha."

"Cozinha? Mas você não vai...? A gente não ia...?"

Martín olhou pra ele por cima do ombro com uma cara zombeteira. "Eu disse que ia fazer algo pra te esquentar, eu nunca disse nada sobre isso ter a ver com sexo..."

Luciano ficou sem saber o que falar por um momento e depois choramingou: "Mas você deixou implícito!"

O argentino o ignorou enquanto entrava na cozinha e fazia um sinal pra ele sentar à mesa, então ele foi até o balcão e começou a mexer nos armários e pegar algumas coisas. Era incrível como ele já sabia onde praticamente tudo ficava na casa de Luciano, mesmo o outro sendo um desastre em arrumação. Ele havia simplesmente... Aprendido a se orientar no meio daquela bagunça. Ele não parou pra pensar no quão bem ele tinha que conhecer o outro pra conseguir fazer aquilo, achar a ordem dentro de todo aquele caos, era algo que já estava inerente a ele, aos dois, na verdade. Pequenas coisas que a convivência lhes foi ensinando e agora já haviam se tornado quase automáticas, como quando Martín não consegue achar o celular e Luciano fala pra ele checar em algum lugar aleatório que Martín nunca teria lembrado e lá está o aparelho, ou como no jeito em que ambos sabem até que ponto as provocações podem ir antes de irem longe demais. Na maior parte das vezes, quer dizer.

Mas eles não pensam nisso. Porque pensar seria admitir que eles entraram em algo muito maior do que sequer haviam imaginado, algo que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para, ou _queria_, lidar. Então eles não pensam. Eles só sentem e agem. Assim Martín continuou mexendo nos armários de Luciano, enquanto esse se acomodou à mesa e cruzou os braços, ainda reclamando.

"Você me enganou. Vai ter que me compensar depois."

"Eu não te enganei, você que chegou a conclusões precipitadas, então eu não tenho que fazer nada. E para de fazer bico."

"Eu não to fazendo bico" – Luciano respondeu, mas era óbvio que ele estava. Ele virou a cabeça pro lado - como se já não bastasse estar com frio, agora também estava sexualmente frustrado - e se recusou a olhar para o argentino, planejando a sua vingança. Até que um cheiro maravilhoso encheu o ar.

"Você tá fazendo café?" – Ele virou a cabeça procurando o outro e seus olhos quase brilharam quando o viram de pé perto da sua cafeteira, enchendo uma xícara com o líquido marrom-escuro e fumegante, qualquer irritação que estivera sentindo com relação ao argentino sendo empurrada para fora de sua mente. Tudo bem que não era sexo, mas era quase tão bom quanto.

"Talvez..." Foi a resposta que recebeu, apesar de ser óbvio.

"Eu te amoooo."

"É claro que ama." – Martín respondeu, estendendo a xícara para Luciano enquanto se sentava na cadeira de frente pra ele, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. "Toma, seu idiota, beba isso antes que morra congelado."

"Sim, senhor" – Luciano pegou a xícara e ficou por alguns momentos só apreciando o calor aquecendo as suas mãos antes de dar um longo gole. Estava gostoso, não tanto quanto o que ele fazia, obviamente, mas bom de qualquer jeito, e quente, bem quente, não que ele se importasse. Ele podia sentir a bebida o aquecendo por dentro e soltou um 'huuuum' provavelmente mais lascivo do que era necessário, mas valeu a pena ao ver as bochechas do argentino ficando vermelhas enquanto ele desviava o olhar. Ele deu um sorriso e abaixou a xícara de volta à mesa com um "Obrigado", mas obviamente que ele teve que acrescentar "Você realmente pode ser uma pessoa legal quando quer."

Martín bufou, tomando um gole da sua própria xícara, que Luciano não tinha reparado até agora que ele estava segurando, de tão absorto que estava no próprio café.

"Não fique se achando. Eu só fiz isso porque se você caísse morto congelado na porta da sua casa comigo aqui, ia sobrar pra mim resolver toda a confusão."

Luciano riu. "Aham, sei. Mas sério mesmo, obrigado."

Martín deu de ombros. "Não foi nada".

Luciano se acomodou melhor na sua cadeira, tomando mais um gole de café. "E ai? Como estão as coisas?"

Eles passaram um tempo assim, só conversando sobre suas vidas e coisas aleatórias e rindo e Luciano tomando diversas xícaras de café até que Martín teve que dizer chega, antes que o vício do brasileiro acabasse indo longe demais e ele tivesse que acabar lidando com uma versão ainda mais hiperativa e impossível do brasileiro do que o normal. Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperava, o brasileiro não reclamou quando ele arrancou a xícara de suas mãos e a colocou no balcão atrás de si. Estranho, muito estranho... Martín o olhou com uma cara intrigada.

"Não vai falar nada?"

Luciano deu de ombros. "Não, o café já tava ficando meio frio mesmo. Além disso, eu tenho outras ideias pra terminar de me esquentar...". Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e o argentino levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele não sabia se o outro estava mesmo flertando ou se estava tentando enganá-lo da mesma forma que ele fizera mais cedo. Luciano não seria tão tonto a ponto de tentar pegá-lo com seu próprio truque, não é? Mas Martín ainda estava desconfiado.

"É mesmo...?"

"Uhum." – O sorriso de Luciano mudou de malicioso pra zombeteiro – "Eu vou tomar um banho"

Argentina rodou os olhos, o suposto frio que o brasileiro estava sentido estava mexendo com a cabeça dele, se ele realmente achava que isso iria funcionar, mas ele não contou com a segunda parte do plano de Luciano. O brasileiro se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, apoiando uma de suas mãos na mesa e a outra nas costas da cadeira de Martín, se inclinando para beijá-lo. O beijo começou leve e carinhoso, mas Luciano foi pouco a pouco o tornando mais apaixonado e voraz. Ele passou a língua pelo lábio inferior do argentino até que este os abriu e permitiu que o brasileiro explorasse a sua boca com a língua, da mesma forma que já fizera muitas vezes antes, brincando com a sua e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. As mãos de Martín se apoiaram atrás da cabeça de Luciano, seus dedos se enroscando em seu cabelo para puxá-lo ainda mais para perto. Quando finalmente se separaram em busca de ar, Luciano mordiscou o lábio de Martín, o que o fez gemer baixinho.

O brasileiro percebia agora o quanto realmente esse plano havia sido idiota, pois o atingira com a mesma força que atingira o argentino. Ao abrir os olhos e ver o rosto vermelho e a respiração entrecortada do outro era difícil se convencer a se afastar dele, mas o orgulho falou mais alto, então quando o outro também abriu os olhos, Luciano tinha o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Até depois", ele disse e se encaminhou para fora da cozinha, não sem antes ouvir o argentino o xingando baixinho em espanhol e ele não pôde reprimir um sorrisinho vitorioso. Ah, a doce vingança.

Quando Luciano saiu do banheiro uns bons minutos depois, cabelo bagunçado e uma toalha amarrada na cintura, ele meio que esperava encontrar o argentino já em seu quarto, de preferência em sua cama, mas Martín não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

Franzindo a testa, Luciano resolveu ir procurá-lo. Uma corrente fria passou por ele quando abriu a porta do quarto e ele sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo. Era bom que encontrasse Martín logo, pra poder voltar para seu quarto com aquecedor e fazer coisas que só de pensar já o deixavam mais quente que quaisquer outras.

Ao chegar na escada ele começou a ouvir a voz do outro e seguiu-a até chegar de volta na sala. Martín estava de costas pra ele, uma mão apoiada no sofá e a outra segurando o celular, pelo qual ele falava com alguém em um espanhol rápido. Mesmo não sabendo direito a língua de seus vizinhos, era razoavelmente fácil entender o que eles falavam e Luciano pôde perceber que o argentino estava discutindo sobre algum assunto com seu chefe.

O brasileiro soltou um suspiro, mesmo que tecnicamente os dois estivessem de férias – Eles haviam coordenado para poder passar um tempo juntos – o trabalho deles nunca acabava e ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde um dos dois seria importunado para resolver alguma questão, mas tinha esperanças de que eles pudessem aproveitar pelo menos um dia em paz. Bom, fazer o que, né?

Outra corrente de ar frio passou por Luciano e ele tremeu. Ele olhou pra Martín, imaginando o quanto o corpo dele devia estar quentinho, e tudo o que ele queria era ir se aconchegar de encontro ao outro, mas ele não queria atrapalhar uma discussão que parecia tão importante, então ficou ali parado, esfregando os braços até que o tom de voz de Martín mudou e Luciano percebeu que, seja lá qual fosse o assunto, eles haviam chegado a um consenso e a conversa acabaria logo. Satisfeito que ele não estaria mais atrapalhando nada muito importante, o brasileiro andou até onde o outro estava, se aproveitando do fato de que ele ainda não havia notado sua presença, e o abraçou por trás, apertando-o de leve contra si e deitando a cabeça nas suas costas.

O argentino engasgou no meio de uma frase e pigarreou, voltando a falar logo em seguida, mas Luciano podia ver o contorno de seu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto ele sentia o corpo do brasileiro, ainda coberto apenas com a toalha, se moldando de encontro a si e podia ver o argentino virando o rosto, tentando olhá-lo com o canto do olho, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se manter focado na conversa. Luciano sorriu e beijou o ombro de Martín e a resposta do outro foi trazer a sua mão livre e entrelaçá-la com as suas, que se apoiavam na barriga do loiro.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, Luciano distribuindo beijos leves pelos ombros de Martín e aproveitando o cheiro bom da colônia dele enquanto o argentino rapidamente encerrava a conversa com seu chefe e jogava o telefone no sofá com um suspiro.

"Problemas?"

"E quando que não há problemas?" – Martín se virou para ficar de frente para Luciano – "Mas não quero pensar nisso agora... Você é um filho da mãe, sabia? Você demorou nesse banho de propósito e depois aparece aqui assim só pra me deixar louco."

"Bom, foi você quem começou. E você sabe que o meu passatempo preferido é pensar em jeitos de te deixar louco." –Ele deu um sorriso malicioso – "Tanto de raiva quanto de prazer."

"Era isso que você estava fazendo no seu banho?" – O sorriso dele era igual ao do brasileiro.

"Talvez... Por que você não vem descobrir?"

Os lábios de Martín estavam colados aos de Luciano antes que ele sequer tivesse terminado de falar. Eles não perderam tempo dessa vez, depois de tanto tempo separados e todas aquelas provocações daquela tarde nenhum dos dois estava com clima para ir devagar.

Luciano se agarrou à camisa de Martín, enquanto as mãos do outro mais uma vez se enroscavam em seus cabelos e o puxavam ainda mais para perto, lábios e dentes se chocando antes de encontrarem um ritmo adequando. A língua de Martín saiu para explorar a boca de Luciano e este soltou um gemido rouco, suas mãos se mexendo para desabotoar a camisa do outro quando ele puxou sua cabeça para trás e começou a distribuir beijos desde a sua boca até o seu pescoço, parando em um ponto ou outro para deixar um chupão ou uma mordida enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo corpo do brasileiro até pararem em sua cintura, onde ela começava a ser coberta pela toalha. Não querendo se separar do outro, ele começou a formar as palavras contra sua pele.

"Você é um idiota... Vindo aqui assim... De que adiantou todo aquele trabalho pra te esquentar, então?"

Luciano tentou rir, mas naquele momento os lábios de Martín acharam aquele ponto sensível em seu pescoço e o que saiu foi um grunhido entrecortado.

"Ora, me desculpe... Acho melhor você... Voltar logo pro quarto comigo então... Ah... Pra não desperdiçar todo o nosso trabalho..."

Luciano largou no meio a tarefa de desabotoar a camisa do argentino e segurou as duas pontas para ir puxando-o em direção à escada. Seus lábios se encontravam de novo e de novo enquanto eles subiam aos tropeços, amaldiçoando quem quer que seja que inventou a ideia de construir casas com mais de um andar ou a ideia de Luciano de fazer seu quarto no segundo andar, apesar de essa ser a norma, assim como faziam todas as vezes.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto o calor parecia quase sufocante por causa do aquecedor, mas naquela hora nenhum deles se importou, principalmente quando Luciano empurrou Martín na cama, fazendo-o se sentar encostado contra a cabeceira, e depois subiu em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo – A toalha havia caído esquecida em algum ponto da subida deles – soltando um gemido arrastado contra a boca do outro quando o movimento fez com que seu membro se esfregasse contra o corpo do argentino. Suas mãos voltaram para os botões da camisa do outro, mas a pressa as deixara atrapalhadas, até que ele desistiu.

"Tira. Agora!"

Martín não comentou nada sobre a impaciência do outro, estando ele tão impaciente quanto. Suas mãos tomaram o lugar das de Luciano, trabalhando de forma razoavelmente mais eficiente, enquanto as mãos do outro desceram e se ocuparam do cinto e dos botões de sua calça, ambos novamente amaldiçoando quem havia inventado todas aquelas coisas complicadas nas roupas só para atrapalhá-los.

Quando ambos haviam acabado, as roupas de Martín foram jogadas em algum canto com o qual nenhum dos dois se importou no momento, pois as mãos do argentino subiram pelas pernas de Luciano e apertaram sua bunda, puxando-o de encontro a ele, seus membros se esfregando um contra o outro quando o brasileiro começou a rebolar no colo do argentino, fazendo ambos gemerem em meio aos beijos cada vez mais desesperados que trocavam.

Luciano soltou uma das mãos da cabeceira de sua cama, onde ele havia se agarrado para apoio, e envolveu os seus membros com ela, masturbando-os enquanto as mãos de Martín corriam pelo seu corpo, apertando suas coxas e passando seus dedos pelos seus mamilos. Não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem arfando, perdidos no mais completo prazer, ainda mais poderoso por estarem finalmente juntos depois de tanto tempo.

Sem ar, Luciano deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro de Martín, dando-lhe uma mordida que fez arrepios passarem pelo corpo do argentino e suas unhas se cravarem nos ombros de Luciano. Nenhum dos dois sentiu a dor, nenhum dos dois se importou com as marcas que ficariam depois, estavam já no ponto em que qualquer ação servia apenas para aumentar ainda mais a excitação e o prazer que sentiam, não conseguiam se focar em mais nada que não fosse um no outro, no calor de seus corpos, no barulho de suas respirações, no som de seus gemidos, na sensação de que podiam ouvir o coração um do outro martelando dentro do peito, no cheiro de suor, shampoos, sabonetes e perfumes e da pele um do outro que se misturavam, quase sufocantes naquele espaço limitado que era a distância entre eles, mas principalmente seu foco estava voltado para o movimento de suas mãos.

As mãos de Martín já não pareciam ter um propósito, passeavam pelo corpo de Luciano, seu cabelo, seu tórax, seu abdome, suas pernas, qualquer lugar contanto que significasse se manter em contato com a pele do outro, e a mão de Luciano ia subindo e descendo por seus membros cada vez com mais facilidade, ajudada pelos fluidos dos dois que iam se formando na ponta e escorriam pelo lado por causa do movimento. Toda a habilidade que botara em prática quando começara agora começava a ser deixada de lado em prol da velocidade, sua mão subindo e descendo mais rapidamente enquanto o movimento de seus quadris se tornava cada vez mais errático à medida que seu orgasmo se aproximava e ele ia ficando mais desesperado, sua outra mão apertando com tanta força a cabeceira da cama que os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

Sem aviso, uma das mãos do argentino se enroscou no seu cabelo e puxou, fazendo a cabeça de Luciano se afastar de seu ombro e se inclinar pra trás. Um gemido alto escapou do brasileiro, seus olhos semi abertos acompanhando a boca de Martín enquanto ela subia distribuindo mordidas pela sua garganta até mais uma vez se encontrar sobre sua boca, um encontro faminto de lábios pelo qual ambos se orientavam cegamente, seus olhos fechados por causa do prazer. Um som rouco deixou a boca do argentino e ele chamou o nome de Luciano, uma vez e depois outra de forma sexy e desesperada e essa foi a última gota para o brasileiro.

Ele gritou o nome de Martín enquanto seu orgasmo o arrebatava. Suas costas se arquearam, todo o seu corpo tremendo enquanto o mais completo prazer o consumia e sua cabeça girava, perdendo contato com a realidade por um glorioso momento. As unhas de Martín se afundando em seu braço e o longo gemido que escapou de seus lábios vagamente o fizeram perceber que o outro também havia atingido seu orgasmo.

A mão de Luciano ainda realizou alguns lentos movimentos de vai e vem, arrastando um pouco mais aquele prazer, e então todo o seu corpo relaxou e ele caiu pra frente, a cabeça mais uma vez se apoiando no ombro de Martín e seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, sentindo o corpo do argentino também relaxar em baixo de si.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, nem tanto para recuperarem o fôlego quanto para aproveitarem o momento de silêncio e contentamento. As mãos de Martín começaram a acariciar as costas de Luciano distraidamente e o brasileiro se mexeu um pouco para se acomodar melhor naquela posição, o que fez o argentino se dar conta do líquido viscoso que havia caído sobre seus corpos e isso fez seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta.

"A gente precisa limpar isso..."

"Uhum..." – Foi a única resposta que recebeu, Luciano não tinha a menor intenção de se mexer naquele momento.

"Luciano..."

"Uhum..."

"Agora."

Luciano resmungou alguma coisa, mas continuou ignorando o argentino.

"Mexe a sua bunda daí ou você vai dormir no sofá."

"Uuurgh" – Muito a contragosto, Luciano levantou a cabeça para encarar o outro com uma expressão aborrecida.

"Cara, ninguém nunca te ensinou a curtir o momento, não?"

"Eu pretendo curtir todos os momentos possíveis assim que eu tirar essa coisa melequenta de mim."

Luciano ainda resmungou um pouco, algo sobre "E ainda diz que eu sou o fresco", mas estava se sentindo de muito bom humor pra se incomodar em continuar a briga, então se inclinou e abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, de onde puxou alguns lenços de uma caixa e usou-os para limpar todo o gozo de suas barrigas e de sua mão, largando os papéis em cima da mesinha pra jogar no lixo depois.

"Feliz agora?"

"Muito" – Ele deu um sorrisinho e puxou Luciano de volta de encontro a si, dando-lhe um beijo rápido para que o brasileiro não ficasse muito chateado. "E ai, já está aquecido o suficiente agora?"

O outro riu, ele até já tinha esquecido sobre o motivo que começara tudo aquilo, mas não faria mal nenhum se aproveitar da desculpa mais um pouquinho.

"Ainda não. Eu passei muito frio lá fora, sabe? Acho que nós vamos ter que repetir isso mais uma ou duas vezes para eu vou ficar completamente aquecido."

Os olhos de Martín tinham um brilho divertido quando ele respondeu.

"Tudo bem, porque eu posso ter uma ou duas ideias de coisas que a gente pode fazer pra te esquentar..."

"Contanto que dessa vez as suas ideias realmente queiram dizer o que eu acho que elas querem dizer, eu sou totalmente a favor."

Martín lhe lançou um sorrisinho malicioso.

"Não se preocupe, dessa vez as minhas ideias estão sendo bem... Explícitas."

Luciano não pôde deixar de rir alto, mas logo se inclinou para beijar novamente o argentino para que eles pudessem começar logo a pôr essas ideias em prática. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele se pegou desejando que o tempo do dia seguinte continuasse tão frio quanto o daquele dia.

Esse pensamento abriu caminho para umas ideias interessantes.

~~/~~

The End

E é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Essa foi a minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre eles então qualquer dica ou sugestão que vocês possam me dar, principalmente na representação das personalidades deles, eu vou agradecer muito.

Então... Reviews, pretty please?


End file.
